Boccaccio
by kyokichi
Summary: Una serie de cuentos cortos basados en el Decameron de Giovanni Boccaccio. Historia 1: Ludwig y Feliciano. Historia 2: Señorito Arthur. Historia No.3: Antonio de España. PERSONAJES VARIOS.
1. Ludwig y Feliciano

**Ludwig y Feliciano**

Hace mucho tiempo, en la lejana y distante isla siciliana, en épocas donde el poderoso rey Guillermo aun gobernaba, existió una familia de nobles, la cabeza de dicha familia era Roderich.

Un día, en el gran puerto siciliano, arribó un gran barco mercante proveniente de Turquía, en el, se hallaba una gran cantidad de mercancía proveniente de esta, pero lo que más resaltaba era que traia esclavos.

Roderich quien justamente necesitaba el servicio de unos cuantos de estos, fue a su compra. Al llegar, fue atendido por el capitán del barco, un nombre alto y moreno quien cubría su identidad con un antifaz y gorro de tela.

-¿desea algo en especial oh señor noble?- hablo aduladoramente el turco acercándose a Roderich.

El noble volteo su mirada comenzando a inspeccionar a cada uno de los esclavos –deme los mejores esclavos que tenga- ordeno –y de preferencia jóvenes y sanos- añadió.

El enmascarado obedeció y corriendo fue a traerle los mejores que tenía en ese momento –espero sean de su agrado- expreso.

Roderich analizo a cada uno, al parecer todos eran jóvenes y sanos tal y como había ordenado –perfecto, los compro- dijo dando su visto bueno –llévelos a mi casa que se encuentra a las afueras de la ciudad, en cuanto llegue notifique su presencia y uno de mis sirvientes le pagara por la cantidad que hoy he comprado- sentencio.

Brillos de codicia bañaron los ojos del mercader y sobándose las manos, acompaño a despedir a su noble cliente.

Al siguiente día, en la puerta de la gran mansión, se hallaba el mercader con los esclavos que el noble había escogido el día anterior. Tan pronto le fue pagada la cantidad en oro, dicho mercader se marcho.

Ahora frente a Roderich se hallaban justamente diez esclavos, todos de apariencia turca, de tez morena y ojos oscuros, todos excepto uno. Aquel joven difería bastante entre el grupo ya que tenía un porte gallardo y un elegante aura le rodeaba, su color de piel era de un color claro y puro, sus cabellos tenían un color tan amarillo como los rallos del sol y sus ojos eran claros como el mar que bañaba a la isla, definitivamente, algo que resaltaba bastante.

Con el paso del tiempo, aquel joven esclavo de nobles rasgos, fue ganándose la confianza del amo de la mansión y este, al ver que era confiable, decidió convertirlo en su mano derecha.

-joven, ¿Qué le parecería ser mi mano derecha?- pregunto seriamente el noble.

El joven quien se encontraba limpiando dejo su actividad y volteo a ver a su amo –nada me causaría mas gusto que eso mi señor- contesto lo más educado y natural que podía ser.

-En ese caso, desde hoy dejaras hacer esas tareas y te dedicaras exclusivamente a estudiar para convertirte en alguien digno de ser mi mano derecha- hablo firme Roderich –pero antes de eso, dígame su nombre joven- añadió.

La cara seria del joven se transformo en nerviosismo –mil disculpas mi señor pero ni siquiera yo sé cual es mi nombre- se disculpo.

-ya veo- dijo pensativo el patrón –entonces yo te pondré uno…. ¿Qué te parece Ludwig?- pregunto.

-me parece perfecto amo- contesto el joven volviendo a su semblante serio.

-bien Ludwig, vamos a comenzar con tus lecciones- sentencio Roderich.

Los siguientes meses, Ludwig aprendió un sinfín de cosas necesarias para poder ser el mejor apoyo para su amo.

Un día, después de haber terminado sus lecciones, Roderich invito a Ludwig a cenar con él y su familia, el joven acepto de inmediato. Llegada la noche, el amo y su joven esposa Elzabeta, una mujer de hermosas facciones que hermosamente contrastaban con sus largos cabellos cafés, se encontraban sentados en la gran mesa preparada para la ocasión. Ludwig quien se había vestido con uno de los mejores trajes que tenia, se hallaba de pie esperando la aprobación de su amo para poder sentarse. Pronto, la voz de un joven se hizo presente.

-perdón, se me hizo tarde ve~ ~ - se disculpo un joven quien entro corriendo y agitado.

Elizabeta quien se hallaba sentada a un lado de Roderich, se levanto de su asiento y fue a reunirse con el joven –oh Feliciano, hijo mío, ¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto preocupada por la tardanza de este.

-disculpa madre, estaba dando un paseo por el jardín cuando vi un gatito que hacia miau y se veía tan lindo que me puse a jugar con el hera~ hera~ - sonrió tontamente el joven.

-hmp hmp- se aclaro la garganta el amo de la casa –Feliciano ya habrá otra ocasión para que nos cuentes que hiciste con el gato, ahora ven para acá, quiero que conozcas a mi mejor subordinado-.

Feliciano dejo a su madre y fue corriendo hacia su padre. Al llegar a la altura de este, se percato de la figura alta y masculina frente a él –h..hola- saludo tímidamente.

El corazón de Ludwig se sobresalto, frente a él, se encontraba el joven más hermoso que jamás había visto, la piel de este era tan clara y fina como la porcelana, sus ojos aunque cerrados, le daban una expresión enternecedora, sus cabellos eran de un matiz perfecto y combinado de rojo y café, un color demasiado ambiguo para ser explicado por él y finalmente esa sonrisa que le acompañaba, era lo que más lo embeleso, sentía que con ella podría derretir hasta la nieve más helada.

-mu…mucho gusto, soy Ludwig- se presento el rubio un poco nervioso.

Feliciano respondió el saludo igual que nervioso. Una atmosfera extraña empezó a inundar el comedor.

-Ludwig, el es Feliciano, mi único hijo y futuro heredero de toda mi fortuna- hablo orgulloso Roderich de su hijo –por favor llévate bien con él y ayúdale en todo lo que necesite- añadió.

Habiendo dicho eso, se retiro dejando a ambos solos. Feliciano miro de reojo a Ludwig y viceversa. Entre ellos había surgido amor a primera vista.

Con el tiempo, tanto Ludwig como Feliciano se habían convertido en buenos amigos, no obstante, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a confesarse sus sentimientos. Una mañana, Elizabeta decidió hacer un viaje a una de las tantas casas de campo que tenía la familia y con ella se fueron Feliciano y Ludwig.

Tras varios días donde los tres disfrutaron del hermoso aire fresco y primaveral que rodeaba a la zona, decidieron hacer un día de campo. Los tres estaban empezando a acomodar las cosas cuando una gran tormenta empezó a caer.

Elzabeta junto con Feliciano y Ludwig corrieron intentando protegerse de la lluvia, sin embargo, al hacer esto, tanto Ludwig como Feliciano terminaron separándose de Elizabeta y ahora ambos se encontraban en una casa completamente abandonada.

-Tengo miedo ve~- se quejaba el menor –los relámpagos me asustan- lloraba mientras se cubria la cabeza con sus manos.

Ludwig se masajeo la sien, por más que estuviera enamorado de aquel joven noble, tenía que admitir que a veces lograba desesperarlo –hare una fogata-.

-no, espera Lud, tengo miedo- lloraba Feliciano asustado por los relámpagos.

El rubio suspiro y regreso al lado del menor –toma mi mano- ordeno extendiendo la suya –si te da miedo algo, solo apriétala- dijo un poco sonrojado.

Feliciano sonrió tontamente, no obstante, tomo la mano del mayor. Tras varios minutos de estar así, el joven noble intento iniciar conversación –ve~ lud tienes una mano tan grande y tan cálida- comentaba sosteniéndola con ambas manos.

Ludwig se puso nervioso –mu..muchas gracias- dijo intentando mantenerse serio –usted también tiene manos cálidas- comento.

El menor se sonrojo y atrajo más hacia él la mano del mayor –ojala estuviéramos siempre así- menciono casi en susurro.

El mayor sonrió tímidamente debido al comentario hecho por Feliciano. Estaba por comentar algo cuando sintió el cuerpo del menor tiritar. Armándose de valor, atrajo a Feliciano hacia él.

-L..Lud- susurro Feliciano asombrado y apenado a la vez.

-me gus…tas- hablo el rubio desviando la mirada.

Feliciano alzo la vista –tu también- confeso.

Ludwig volteo a ver al menor. Lentamente ambos fueron acercando sus rostros, con suavidad empezaron a besarse y conforme adquirían confianza, iban profundizando cada vez más y mas. Y aquellos besos poco a poco se fueron transformando en caricias y las caricias en algo más grande hasta finalmente convertirse en la consumación final del amor.

Después de ese día, tanto Ludwig como Feliciano empezaron a citarse en secreto, y en cada cita, se demostraban el amor que sentían el uno hacia el otro. Una noche, después de varios encuentros, Feliciano descubrió que estaba embarazado y Ludwig temiendo lo peor para ambos, decidió que tenían que huir.

-¡no Lud!- se negó Feliciano –vete tú, yo me quedare-.

Ludwig se negaba dejar solo a Feliciano y mas sabiendo que tendría un hijo de él.

-Le inventare algo a mi madre y si me llegan a preguntar quién es el padre ¡jamás lo diré!- decía Feliciano entre lagrimas.

Al rubio no le gustaba ver así a su amado, así que accedió a la idea –está bien- suspiro.

Meses más tarde, Feliciano fue a contarle a su madre que esperaba un hijo y que no sabía de quien. Elizabeta, siendo comprensiva, ayudo a su único hijo a encubrir la verdad –te ayudare hijo mío, nos iremos a una de las casas que tiene la familia y aguardaremos ahí hasta que des a luz- hablo.

Feliciano se alegro al saber que tenía el apoyo de su madre y así, ambos esperaron pacientemente hasta las fechas cercanas.

El día del parto llego y Feliciano se encontraba dando gritos desgarradores de dolor. En aquel instante, por azares del destino, Roderich había decidido ir a la casa donde Elizabeta y Feliciano se hallaban. Al llegar a la casa, escucho los gritos de su hijo y temiendo lo peor, corrió en su búsqueda, lo que encontró al llegar donde su hijo, fue a este dando a luz.

-¡Me pueden explicar que está pasando!- ordeno furioso

Elizabeta quien en ese momento estaba ayudando a su hijo a parir, se giro a recibir a su marido –querido, esto tiene una explicación…- hablo.

-¡claro que la tiene!- grito nuevamente furioso. Dando grandes pasos camino hacia Feliciano y en un acto brusco, arrebato el bebe de las manos de su esposa –¿¡quién es el padre!?- cuestiono.

Feliciano quien se encontraba sollozante y muerto de miedo se negó a contestar.

-¡¿De quién es el padre?! ¡Responde!- ordeno -¡si no lo dices matare al bebe!- amenazo.

Aquella amenaza asusto al joven y preocupado por la vida de su hijo confeso -¡de Ludwig!- grito desesperado.

Roderich hizo una mueca de disgusto y habiendo oído la verdad, se retiro -¡guardias, tráiganme a Ludwig!- ordeno.

Tan pronto aquella orden fue dada, los guardias fueron tras el rubio a quien amordazaron, golpearon, maltrataron y torturaron hasta finalmente hacerlo confesar que efectivamente era el padre del bebe de Feliciano.

Al enterarse de aquello, Roderich ordeno que su ex–mano derecha fuese sentenciado a la horca, mientras que a su hijo le dieran a escoger como deseaba morir junto con su bebe, si envenenado o quemado.

Por fin había llegado el día donde Ludwig pagaría con su vida el pecado cometido con Feliciano. Todo el pueblo de Sicilia se encontraba presente, expectante del espectáculo que presenciarían. En las primeras filas, se hallaban los nobles de la isla mientras que mas al fondo, los pobres.

Ludwig daba pasos lentos y pesados hacia su último lugar de descanso. A lo lejos, en una taberna, se encontraba un joven noble de cabellos blancos quien se hallaba bebiendo y platicando con otros dos sujetos. Al pasar el rubio frente a aquel lugar, fue inevitable llamar la atención de los que se encontraban dentro. El joven de cabellos blancos enfoco su mirada al pobre que sería ahorcado y pronto la sonrisa que tenía en sus labios desapareció al notar que aquel joven tria consigo un collar con una especie de cruz negra.

Impresionado, empezó a seguir al sentenciado, sin embargo, el gran número de personas presentes en aquel evento público le impedía el paso -¡mierda, que me dejen pasar!- ordenaba.

Cuando por fin logro alcanzar al acusado, se dio cuenta que estaban colocándole la soga -¡altooo!- grito llamando la atención de los presentes.

Ludwig dirigió su mirada hacia la persona quien interrumpió su ejecución.

EL joven albino con su mejor porte se acerco al rubio –dígame, ¿Dónde consiguió ese collar?- pregunto prácticamente ordenando.

-Fue un regalo de mi hermano, el se llamaba Gilbert…. Es lo único que recuerdo- contesto el rubio.

Los ojos del peliblanco se abrieron más de lo normal –her…mano- susurro -¡tú eres mi hermano desaparecido!- grito abrazando al rubio -¿pero porque te van a ahorcar?, cuéntame- pregunto.

-Porque tuve un hijo con el hijo de mi amo- respondió

Nuevamente los ojos del noble albino se abrieron de sobre manera -¡soy tioooo!- grito –es lo más genial después de mi claro está- comento feliz.

Y ahora habiendo descubierto la verdadera identidad de Ludwig, el albino fue a intervenir por su hermano y personalmente fue a hablar con el padre de Feliciano.

-Le imploro que perdone la vida de mi hermano- rogo.

Roderich quien aún seguía molesto sentencio –si mi hijo acepta casarse con su hermano, le perdonare la vida, en cambio, si no acepta, será ahorcado sin objeción alguna-.

Feliz por la oportunidad, Gilbert fue corriendo a ver al hijo de Roderich -¿aceptarías casarte con Ludwig?- pregunto.

-si hera~ hera~- respondió feliz el joven noble.

Y habiendo aceptado, Ludwig fue absuelto y liberado. Después de eso, ambas familias celebraron por toda la isla la unión entre Ludwig y Feliciano quienes ahora estaban felizmente casados.

Y así, ambos vivieron felices para siempre, especialmente Gilbert ya que tenía un sobrino tan genial como él.

Fin

* * *

Hola, aca me encuentro de nuevo, ahora subiendo una serie de historias cortas....

Primero que nada, las historias estan basadas en los cuentos cortos de Giovanni Boccaccio, si no mal recuerdo, del decameron. Conforme tenga tiempo, subire otras historias basadas en los cuentos de boccaccio. La primer historia que les deje esta basada en "Teodoro e Violante", en cuanto la lei, me imagine a ludwing y a feliciano... no se porque :S...


	2. Señorito Arthur

**Señorito Arthur**

En las lejanas tierras italianas, en un pintoresco pueblo del medievo, vivía un joven llamado Arthur, el cual era poseedor de una increíble belleza, ya que sus rubios cabellos destacaban por donde caminara y sus expresivos ojos esmeralda embelesaban a cualquiera que los viera y finalmente, sus prominentes cejas las cuales le daban un toque particular a su rostro perfilado. Todos en aquel pueblo le admiraban no solo por ser hermoso o de familia noble, si no, por su increíble inteligencia. Sin embargo, aquel joven no se sentía feliz al ser admirado por tantas personas, en especial por dos jóvenes los cuales estaban locamente enamorados de él.

Uno de ellos era Alfred, el hijo de un prominente aristócrata allegado al rey. Alfred era un joven quien a pesar de su edad, a veces lograba ser desesperante, no obstante, su porte y altura eran lo que más destacaban.

Y el otro joven era Francis, un joven francés, hijo de un mercader de mucha fama en aquel país. Francis era el clásico joven de deslumbrante belleza varonil y finos gestos, sin embargo, era más conocido por ser mujeriego.

Ambos jóvenes día tras día y noche tras noche, se infiltraban a los terrenos de la familia de Arthur donde demostraban su amor hacia el sin pena alguna. Muchas veces, el joven tuvo que correr a patadas a ese insistente par, no obstante, ellos no desistían de su misión: obtener el amor de Arthur. Cada nuevo día, aun después de haberlos expulsado de sus tierras, se encontraba con ellos, cada uno con un regalo especial para él, de entre los regalos que diariamente recibía, se encontraban cartas de amor, poemas, las mejores ropas, joyas y a veces, muy remotamente, pinturas de Francis en desnudo total, claro esta, cada que recibía aquello, inmediatamente mandaba a quemarlo no sin antes, rociarle agua bendita.

Un día, Arthur harto de la situación que vivía día tras día desde hace algún tiempo y aun indeciso por no saber con quién de los dos jóvenes quedarse, elaboro una prueba que decidiría el futuro de aquellos dos pretendientes. Entre gritos mando a llamar a Peter, su joven lacayo.

-Peter, necesito que hoy cuando regreses de la misa, hables con Francis y posteriormente con Alfred y les digas lo que a continuación te contare- dijo el noble manteniendo su rostro serio.

Posteriormente, llegando la hora para ir a misa y habiendo recibido todos los datos necesarios, Peter partió a la iglesia donde se encontraría con ambos jóvenes. Al terminar la misa, el lacayo espero pacientemente la salida de cada uno. El primero en salir fue Francis. Peter corriendo se acerco a este.

-Señor Francis, mi amo Arthur me ha pedido que le diera un recado- hablo el pequeño interponiéndose –me ha mandado a decir que es hora de que usted demuestre su amor hacia él a través de una sencilla prueba- comento.

Francis quien escucho la palabra "amor" y "prueba" no puso objeción alguna –oh mi hermoso Arthur, si deseas hacerme una prueba para demostrar el profundo amour que día a día te profeso, entonces que así sea- hablo.

Y Peter habiendo escuchado aquello, empezó a contarle exactamente cada una de las palabras dichas por su amo –hace un par de días un pariente nuestro murió, sin embargo, mi padre me ha pedido que vaya al recinto del difunto y me haga pasar por el ya que necesitan el cuerpo para algo mas- comento –pero estoy tan asustado, por favor noble Francis, ayúdeme y mi corazón será eternamente suyo- termino de decir.

El francés sonrió feliz –entonces así será, tan pronto caiga la noche, iré y me hare pasar por el difunto- declaro gallardamente, acto seguido, se retiro.

Peter al ver como el francés había aceptado la prueba dada por su amo, corrió tras la siguiente víctima –joven Alfred, joven Alfred espere- decía intentando alcanzar al mayor –mi amo me envió a darle un recado importante-.

Alfred al escuchar a lo lejos las suplicas del pequeño lacayo, se detuvo y volteo a ver al joven quien le traía el recado.

-Mi amo dice que ya es hora que usted demuestre el amor que le declara noche tras noche- hablo Peter.

Los ojos del mayor brillaron, por fin había llegado la oportunidad que había estado esperando –así que Arthur ha accedido a corresponder a mi amor- hablo –dime que tengo que hacer para que el sea absolutamente mío-.

Y así, Peter empezó a repetir nuevamente al pie de la letra cada palabra dicha por su amo – hace un par de días un pariente nuestro murió, sin embargo, mi padre me ha pedido que vaya al recinto del difunto y lo saque de su tumba para posteriormente enterrarlo en una ubicación nueva- hablo Peter –pero soy tan débil que no soy capaz de hacer eso, por favor Alfred, bríndeme su fuerza y vaya esta noche al cementerio a hacer eso por mí, si lo hace, me entregare a usted en cuerpo y alma- termino de hablar el pequeño un poco sonrojado al haber dicho lo último.

Alfred acepto de inmediato dicha prueba –tan pronto anochezca, partiré al cementerio y cumpliré con lo que pide mi amado Arthur- hablo, acto seguido, salió corriendo dejando solo al pequeño lacayo.

Peter al ver como el plan de su amo empezaba a realizarse, regreso a casa dispuesto a darle las noticias. Al llegar, se encontró con que su amo le esperaba en la puerta.

-¿y bien?- pregunto Arthur ansioso por saber la respuesta de sus víctimas.

-ambos han aceptado mi señor- dijo el pequeño.

Una sonrisa maléfica broto de los labios del noble –perfecto- dijo –Peter, haz que preparen mi capucha, voy a salir esta noche- ordeno. El pequeño al oír las palabras de su amo, se encamino hacia la mansión dispuesto a buscar aquel encargo.

Pronto, la noche se hizo presente y con ello, el plazo para empezar a cumplir el encargo. Arthur quería presenciar con sus propios ojos las escenas que pronto sucederían, así que decidió llegar primero al cementerio. Muy hábilmente se escondió detrás de unos arbustos y espero paciente a que se presentara primero el francés.

Y como si hubiese sido una orden, Francis hizo acto de presencia. El semblante que acompañaba al francés en aquel momento era indescriptible, probablemente por el miedo que tenia al estar solo a mitad de la noche en un cementerio –lo hago por mon amour- se repetía intentando influirse fuerzas y valentía. No obstante, estuvo tentado a abandonar el lugar debido a lo escabroso que era. Con paso débil y tambaleante lentamente se fue adentrando al recinto donde descansaba el cuerpo y llenándose de valor, tomo la masa inerte entre sus brazos llevándola al rincón más apartado de dicho lugar. Habiendo hecho eso, se dispuso a arreglarse para parecer que estaba muerto y se acostó sobre el ataúd.

Mientras tanto, Arthur reía para sus adentros imaginando los gritos y caras de asco que daba el francés. Cuando se tranquilizo, observo que acababa de llegar Alfred, este igual de espantado que el primero.

-vamos Alfred- se decía –tienes que ser un héroe para tu amado Arthur- repetía una y otra vez. Desafortunadamente, el decirse cosas para darse valor no resultaba del todo y aun con más miedo que al comienzo, se quedo mirando la entrada al recinto –solo es enterrar un cuerpo y después de eso, Arthur será todo mío- volvió a insistirse.

Y con dichas palabras, entro al recinto. Dentro, se encontraba el cuerpo del pariente de su amado. Con el miedo que se traía, olvido sus pocos modales y tomo al cuerpo con rudeza. Por su parte, Francis sintió como era levantado por los aires, quiso gritar, sin embargo, tenía que ser valiente y aguantar, si no, no obtendría el corazón del bello Arthur -¡tengo que mantenerme quieto y callado, no importa que me golpeen!- se gritaba mentalmente.

Alfred ya teniendo el cuerpo consigo, empezó a caminar hacia las afueras del cementerio, al área más desolada y abandonada de todas. En el camino, sintió como si el cuerpo exhalara, haciéndolo espantarse y provocándole ganas de desistir, no obstante, el saber que pronto sería el primero en la vida del noble le infundió fuerzas y así, continuo caminando hasta por fin llegar.

Con brusquedad, tiro el cuerpo alado de un árbol y se dispuso a excavar un gran foso. Habiendo terminado el foso, tomo nuevamente al cuerpo y lo aventó. Tomo su pala y empezó a arrojarle tierra encima. Francis quien seguía actuando ser el pariente muerto, empezó a sentir una presión sobre él y algo que parecía ser… ¿tierra?, un mal presentimiento apareció en su cabeza -¡me están enterrando vivo!- se grito mentalmente y valiéndole poco el amor de Arthur, prefirió un millón de veces su vida, así que, dando un gran grito, alerto al otro que se encontraba vivo.

Alfred al escuchar la voz angustiosa proveniente de la fosa, dio un gran salto y salió corriendo de dicho lugar –lo lamento mi amor, prefiero mi seguridad a tu cuerpo y alma- se decía para sus adentros al tiempo que corría con todo lo que sus piernas le daban.

Francis al ver que ya no le echaban mas tierra, entendió que aquella persona había huido espantada y tenía que admitir que el también estaba asustado, así que decidió abandonar el cementerio –pardon mon amour- se disculpo en un susurro mientras soltaba una lagrima.

Mientras tanto, Arthur se revolcaba de la risa, era la mejor idea que había tenido en toda su vida y además había matado dos pájaros de un tiro. Ya no tenía porque corresponderle a ninguno de esos dos jóvenes.

Al día siguiente, Francis y Alfred fueron a hablar con el joven noble. Arthur quien ya los estaba esperando, los recibió.

-oh mon amour, hice lo que me has pedido- hablo primero el francés quien beso como signo de amabilidad la mano del menor.

-yo también hice lo que me pediste- intervino Alfred –tienes que admitir que fui tu héroe- añadió.

Arthur miro seriamente a ambos –ni tu ni tu- dijo señalando a cada uno –a ambos les pedí algo y ninguno lo completo- continuo –así que por lo que a mí respecta, no soy de ninguno de ustedes- finalizo con su mejor risa de villano.

Ambos jóvenes mostraron su cara de decepción y así como llegaron, se marcharon, sin nada más que con el corazón en pedazos. Mientras tanto, Arthur celebraba ya que ahora no sería hostigado por ese par y ya no tendría que escoger a nadie.

Fin.


	3. Antonio de España

**Antonio de España.**

Esta es la historia de un joven noble de hermosos cabellos color chocolate, ojos color esmeralda que parecieran atraparte en ellos y un cuerpo del cual todos tenían envidia, este joven se llamaba Antonio el cual vivía elegantemente en el hermoso pueblo de Florencia.

Cada día, el celebraba de manera majestuosa grandes fiestas y encuentros en los cuales, todo el pueblo asistía, pero, lo que más destacaba de él era que siempre a donde fuera, llevaba consigo a su fiel compañero, un tomate. Las personas no entendían la razón de llevar un tomate consigo y mucho menos entendían el hecho que este nunca se echaba a perder –es que es un tomate mágico- declaraba sonriente el joven cada vez que le preguntaban la razón de esto.

Un día, tras regresar de una de tantas fiestas, Antonio paso por una humilde casa, en la puerta de esta, se encontraba un joven de cabellos caoba que eran acompañados por un extraño y hermoso rizo que pareciera mirar hacia el cielo. Aquella joven figura impresiono demasiado al noble, tanto que sin darse cuenta, termino enamorándose perdidamente. Y desde entonces, día tras día, Antonio iba a visitar a su primer amor, siempre con un regalo diferente, sin embargo, el joven descortésmente le rechazaba.

-¡estúpido, te he dicho que no quiero nada contigo!- gritaba el enamorado de Antonio.

-no te hagas del rogar Lovino, se que en el fondo me quieres- declaraba mientras le extendía un ramillete de flores.

Lovino arrebato el ramillete de las manos de Antonio llevándoselo hacia la nariz, suavemente aspiro aquella fragancia tan propia de aquellas flores, no obstante, al terminar de olerlas, volteo a ver a la persona quien le había traído el ramo –¡te quiero veinte metros bajo tierra cabrón!- sentencio al tiempo que tiraba el ramo al suelo y lo pisoteaba.

No obstante, la sonrisa apacible del noble se mantuvo –mañana vendré a verte nuevamente- sentencio y así, se marcho rumbo a su lujosa mansión.

Los siguientes meses, Antonio continuo intentando enamorar a Lovino, cada vez, con artículos más lujosos y costosos y Lovino, cada día lo rechazaba de manera más cruel que la anterior.

-¡te dije que no insistieras!- gritaba Lovino desde el interior de su hogar.

Antonio quien había llegado de sorpresa a la casa de Lovino, se mantenía expectante desde el otro lado de la puerta –no es así, es la primera vez que me dices que no insistas- declaro sonriente –sal, te traje tomates, muchos tomates- añadió.

A Lovino le gusto oír la palabra tomate, sin embargo, no quería abrir la puerta ya que se encontraría de frente con aquel sujeto tan odioso para el -¡vete!- ordeno -¡pero deja los tomates!- añadió.

El noble sonrió complacido, al parecer aquel presente era del agrado de su amado –como mi amor desee- hablo al tiempo que dejaba un gran costal de aquel fruto rojo en la puerta de Lovino –nos vemos otro día- se despidió.

Tan pronto como Antonio se marcho, Lovino asomo su cabeza, la movió de un lado al otro y cuando noto que efectivamente aquel sujeto odioso se había marchado, tomo aquel gran saco y lo introdujo a su humilde casa.

Un día, tras haber gastado todos sus bienes y riquezas en fiestas y regalos para su amor, Antonio se entero de una terrible verdad, se había quedado pobre. Triste por ya no poder seguirle dando cosas a su hermoso Lovino, decidió retirarse a vivir a las afueras de Florencia donde se exilio junto con su tomate mágico y los pocos criados que podía pagar.

Con el tiempo, Lovino se desposo con un joven noble de un pueblo vecino y al poco tiempo, la feliz pareja tuvo un hermoso hijo. Tras varios años de vivir en felicidad, el esposo de Lovino cayó enfermo y sintiendo cerca su muerte, empezó a redactar un testamento donde dejaba a su único hijo como heredero de todos sus bienes y si su hijo fallecía, su fiel esposo Lovino sería el heredero universal. Al poco tiempo de haber terminado de redactar aquella ultima voluntad, en la ciudad sonaron campanas de pena, el amado esposo de Lovino sucumbió a la enfermedad.

Ahora él y su hijo se habían quedado con toda la fortuna del noble. El hijo de Lovino, un pequeño inquieto y jovial, empezó a juntarse mucho con Antonio ya que este le contaba maravillosas historias donde él y su tomate tenían aventuras. A Lovino no le agradaba la idea que su único hijo se juntara con aquel sujeto que tiempo atrás lo acoso día y noche, no obstante, si el deseo de su hijo era tener a ese sujeto desquiciante como amigo, tenía que respetarlo.

Al poco tiempo, cuando Lovino recién se había recuperado totalmente de la pérdida de su amado esposo, se entero que su hijo ahora estaba empezando a sucumbir por la misma enfermedad que mato a su amado. El pequeño quien ahora se la pasaba postrado en cama, no tenía ánimos de jugar y día a día su condición empeoraba. Lovino quien deseaba lo mejor para su pequeño, insistía diariamente en su bienestar –hijo mío, si deseas algo dímelo que te lo cumpliré con tal que mejores pronto- declaraba preocupado.

Al hijo se le iluminaron los ojos al escuchar la palabra "desear", con una febril sonrisa llamo a su madre –madre querida, hay algo que siempre he deseado- susurro –siempre he querido el tomate de Antonio-.

Lovino palideció, el deseo de su hijo era algo imposible para el ya que sabía perfectamente que Antonio jamás se alejaba de aquella fruta –hare lo posible…- dijo preocupado.

Al siguiente día, Lovino se hallaba meditando si ir o no a casa de Antonio. Una parte de el ansiaba ir y arrebatarle tan preciado objeto a aquel sujeto despreciable, sin embargo, otra parte temía irlo a ver ya que resurgiría en el aquel amor que tiempo atrás le profeso incansablemente. Finalmente, al finalizar el día, Lovino decidió ir a casa de Antonio.

La mañana siguiente, Lovino salió temprano de su hogar, con pasos decididos y con la cara más seria, se dirigió hacia las afueras de Florencia. Al llegar, toco bruscamente la puerta de aquel humilde hogar -¡bastardo ábreme la puerta o la tiro!- gritaba.

A los pocos minutos, un sonriente Antonio le abrió la puerta de si humilde hogar –oh Lovino, me alegra que vengas a verme- decía con aquella sonrisa tan típica en el.

-como sea- respondió cortamente –voy a venir en la tarde, a la hora de la comida y espero tengas algo rico para comer- ordeno. Tan pronto como termino de decir aquello, Lovino se marcho de aquel lugar, dejando muy feliz al humilde hombre.

Cuando Antonio ingreso a su hogar, se dio cuenta que no tenía nada digno para darle de comer a aquel invitado tan deseado para él. Un poco triste, pensó en vender algunas de sus pocas posesiones para poder comprar ingredientes para hacer de comer y estaba en eso cuando vio sobre la mesa a su tan confiable amigo y compañero, el señor tomate.

Una lagrima rodo por su ojo, aquel objeto sería suficiente para darle una buena comida a su amado Lovino. Conteniéndose, tomo al tomate y se lo entrego a uno de sus sirvientes –háganlo en un gazpacho- ordeno.

Llegando la hora de la comida, Lovino llego puntual y directo -¿ya está la comida?- pregunto al tiempo que se sentaba en una de las sillas preparadas especialmente para él.

-por supuesto- respondió Antonio quien traía dos platos humeantes de aquella sopa. Y así, ambos empezaron a sorber aquel delicioso manjar.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Lovino empezó a hablar –bastardo, necesito que me entregues tu tomate mágico- ordeno –mi hijo está enfermo y su mayor deseo es poseer tu tomate- dijo extendiendo su mano.

Antonio contorsiono su sonrisa -perdón- se disculpo –pero al no tener nada bueno que ofrecerte para comer, decidí hacer el tomate en aquel delicioso gazpacho que acabamos de comer-.

Lovino se impresiono y un sudor frio recorrió todo su cuerpo -¡cómo te atreviste desgraciado, ahora por tu culpa mi hijo se va a morir!- grito exaltado y llevando ambas manos al cielo.

El humilde hombre se arrodillo en acto de suplica –golpéame Lovino, me lo merezco- rogo –en mi juventud te di todo lo que tenia aunque no lo querías y ahora que anhelabas algo con todo tu ser, no fui capaz de dártelo- sollozo.

Aquellas culpables palabras llegaron al corazón de Lovino haciéndolo desistir de golpear a su anfitrión y aun molesto, abandono aquel lugar.

Cuando llego a su casa, fue corriendo a la habitación de su hijo, al llegar ahí, le conto lo sucedido, de cómo fue a hablar con Antonio y como este hizo el tomate en gazpacho y que aunque no quisiera admitir, sabia a gloria. El hijo al terminar de escuchar la historia de su madre, entristeció y a los pocos días falleció.

Ahora, Lovino se había quedado totalmente solo, su esposo y su hijo habían fallecido y el siendo aun joven y ahora enormemente rico, era infeliz. Meses más tarde, cuando aún seguía un poco triste por la pérdida de su esposo e hijo, su hermano menor empezó a hostigarle.

-hermano, estas joven, deberías desposarte pronto- insistía el pequeño.

A Lovino no le gustaba aquella idea, nadie reemplazaría aquel profundo amor que llego tener hacia su difunto esposo –deja de insistir hermanito-.

-pero Lovino- hablo el pequeño.

-Si te dije que no, es no, ahora vete- ordeno molesto Lovino.

Los siguientes meses, su hermano menor continuo con la insistencia de casarse nuevamente y finalmente, tras tanta insistencia, Lovino empezó a pensar seriamente si deseaba casarse con alguien más, sin embargo, no estaba interesado en lo absoluto.

Un día, su pequeño hermano le trajo un sinfín de pretendientes de todos los pueblos cercanos y no tan cercanos –elige el que más te guste- sonrió.

Lovino hizo una mueca de disgusto y empezó a inspeccionar cada pretendiente escogido por el hermano –muy feo, demasiado bajo para mi, muuuuuy alto, no me gusta su nariz, no me gustan sus ojos, demasiado gordo para mi gusto- decía descaradamente mientras señalaba a cada uno de ellos.

Finalmente, todos fueron rechazados por Lovino. –Hermano, haz rechazado a todos los pretendientes que te traje, si no querías a ninguno de ellos, porque no me dices a quien realmente quieres- hablo molesto su hermano.

Lovino hastiado de tanta insistencia, se acordó de Antonio, aquel sujeto que siempre le había profesado amor eterno y el cual había sacrificado algo tan valioso como acto de su amor hacia él –Toño…- susurro.

-¿toño?- repitió el hermano –pero si el es un pobretón- dijo incrédulo por la decisión de su hermano mayor.

En el momento que su hermano menciono la palabra pobretona, a Lovino le nació una gran culpabilidad, si bien era cierto que Antonio era pobretón, se debía a que se gasto toda su riqueza en regalos lujosos para el –si no me caso con Antonio, ¡no me casare con nadie!- exclamo.

El hermano al ver que no había otra opción, acepto el profundo deseo de su hermano y sin más, se retiro dejándolo solo. Tan pronto como su hermano se marcho, Lovino salió corriendo rumbo a la casa de Antonio. Al llegar ahí, empezó a tocar insistentemente la puerta. Al ver que no le abrían, tomo impulso y se arrojo contra la puerta la cual derrumbo -¡cásate conmigo!- ordeno el viudo sorprendiendo a Antonio quien se despertó de su siesta al escuchar tal escándalo.

El apacible sujeto quien aun se encontraba algo somnoliento y de luto por la pérdida de su amado tomate mágico, volteo a verle extrañado, una sonrisa tonta se asomo por sus labios y siendo impulsivo, se lanzo a los brazos de su amado Lovino –sabia que algún día serias mío- declaro feliz.

-no digas estupideces- dijo el noble viudo –solo me caso contigo para que dejen de estarme molestando en que consiga esposo nuevo- admitió intentando mantenerse serio, sin embargo, aquello no funcionaba frente a Antonio.

-lo que tu digas mi amor- dijo sonriente mientras besaba el cabello del su amado.

Al poco tiempo de aquel incidente, Antonio y Lovino se casaron. Antonio vivió feliz con su amado Lovino y juntos, crearon un gran sembradío de tomates mágicos.

Fin.


End file.
